


What I need is for you to be sure

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Easter, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, confessing, crisana, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: She was dying to take a look at Joana even if the girl was going to break her heart again, Cris craved any kind of intimacy she could have with her.





	What I need is for you to be sure

**Author's Note:**

> “O rompt: We know easter is coming... what if Joana wanna apologize and confess with a very dumb idea by giving Cris chocolate easter eggs?”
> 
> So I got this prompt on Tumblr and decided to post here. I wrote it before the clips that came out today. So take it as different take of how the date between Cris and Ruben went down.

 The Sunday afternoon was as boring as usual. Cris was scrolling down her Instagram for the fifth time in the last hour. She had tried everything: Netflix, Twitter, Instagram, WhatsApp and, in a moment of weakness, even started her homework, but nothing really worked.  
Deep down, Cris knew that no distraction in the world could help the fact she was feeling miserable because of Joana.

 If Cris was going to be honest, everything on her life seemed to be going downhill because of Joana. After finding out about Eloy, Cris skipped class which lead to a major fight with her mom. Besides that, her date with Ruben was just as awkward and boring as the first, failing once again to take Joana out of her mind.

 Of course, the fact her mom found out about Cris going out after missing a day of school didn’t help to make things easier at home. That’s why she was all alone on Easter. Her parents had decided to go to church and her brother had slept at a friend’s house.

 Cris didn’t want to make things worse with her parents, so she decided to just stay in and try not to screw anything up for the day.

 She truly believed she was doing it just fine, despite the overwhelming boredom that took over her, until the doorbell rang.

 Cris took a deep breath, hoping with all of her being that her brother or parents had forgotten their keys, because she wasn’t in the mood of receiving guests.

 She rushed to the door and looked through the peephole. Cris felt her breath get stuck at her throat when she saw Joana standing on the other side of the door. Cris took some steps back. She seriously considered running away and hiding on her bedroom.

 But, if she ran away, she would never know what Joana was doing here. And, to be honest, Cris was dying to figure it out. She was dying to take a look at Joana even if the girl was going to break her heart again, Cris craved any kind of intimacy she could have with her.

 So Cris looked down at herself and realized she was dressing her pajamas and her hair probably looked like a mess and the urge to hide came up once again.

— Cris? Is that you? — Joana’s voice sounded so small, nothing like her usual tone. It sounded fragile. It sounded honest. That’s what moved Cris forward.

— Yeah, it’s me. — Cris  said while she unlocked the door. Joana was biting her lips by the time Cris opened the door, looking nervous. — What are you doing here? — Cris asked before Joana had the chance of saying anything. She was trying to keep herself together because otherwise all of the feelings she had been hiding so carefully would be stamped on her face.

— I… I came to- I mean, I just wanted to… Give you these. — Joana answered, sounding a bit uneasy because of Cris’ coldness. Only then Cris realized Joana had been holding a package full of Easter Eggs on her heads.

 Astonished, Cris accepted Joana’s gift, trying to figure out what the girl meant by doing this.

— Look, I know it’s weird I came here in the middle of the day, but I couldn’t sleep last night and I just felt like I had to see you even if it’s like 3 pm on a Sunday. Then, I remembered it was Easter and I thought it would be rude not to give you anything. And, also, I just felt like I… Like I should give you something. — Joana explained quickly and Cris realized she had never seen the girl this nervous before. — Anyway, can I come in? I swear I’ll be quick. — Joana asked without any trace of the playness her voice had just some days ago when she first came to Cris’ home.

 Intrigued by Joana’s behavior, Cris nodded, moving to let the girl in, while she tried to fight with the hope that was growing inside her. The hope that Joana wasn’t just playing around with her. That she felt the same way, that she felt anything at all for Cris.

 After all, Cris was still angry at her. She had felt like a fool after realizing the girl she believed to be into her already had someone.

 Joana looked around, seeming to worry they could be interrupted, so Cris told her that everyone was out and wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

 Cris put the Easter Eggs down on the kitchen’s table, leading Joana to her living room. Cris wouldn’t be able to deal with all the memories if they went to her bedroom.

— So, what is it you wanted to talk about? — Cris asked, crossing her arms while the two of them settled in her couch, side by side. She felt conflicted by her wish to listen to what Joana had to say and her instinct to protect herself before she could get hurt again. She heard Joana swallowing nervously while waiting for her answer.

— I broke up with Eloy. — Cris let the words sink in, trying to process what Joana was implying by that. Her heart was pondering so hard on her chest that, for a moment, Cris was taken back to the day they met. She remembered the first time Joana made her heart race.

_The heart speeds up when in love._

— Like I told you, things weren’t going well and what I was doing wasn’t fair with him. — Joana continued, taking  Cris out of her turmoil of memories.

 Cris was painfully aware that what Joana meant was that it wasn’t fair she was flirting shamelessly with Cris while they were together.

— And, of course, it wasn’t fair with you either. — Joana said, finally admitting out loud that there was something happening between the two of them. Hearing it loud and clear made it all real. There was no going back now. Cris wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

— And, what do you mean with that, Joana? That you flirting with me while having a boyfriend was a shitty thing to do? I know it. I just… I don’t get this. I don’t get you being here giving me Easter Eggs and telling me you broke up with Eloy as if that fixes everything. It doesn’t. I’m glad you did the right thing, but… You hurt me. — Cris didn’t even recognize her own voice when she spoke the last words. Cris got up from the couch, suddenly not being able to handle the proximity with Joana.

— I know I hurt you. And I know that breaking up with Eloy and giving you some gifts is not going to solve everything. But… I thought it was a start. I- I know I want it to be a start. — Cris turned to Joana, who was already staring at her.

— The start of what? — Cris asked and she hated how her voice betrayed her. Joana was one of the few people that made Cris put down her walls. Joana always made her feel safe despite all of the mistakes she made along the way.

— The start of us. — Cris’ heart skipped some beats when she heard Joana’s words. She got up and took a step towards Cris. Then she stopped, seeming to want to give the other girl some space.

— I know I messed up. I’m really, really sorry I hurt you. I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way or that I was just seeing too much, but then things got out of hand and when I saw how upset you were because of Eloy, I realized I couldn’t be a coward anymore. You deserve better. — Cris was shocked to realize Joana’s hands were shaking while she talked, proving how sincere she was being.

 In that moment, Cris knew she was helpless. Joana being there, willing to make things right between them was everything she had been wishing for the whole week and now she finally had it, standing right in front of her.

— I guess what I’m trying to say is that, if by any chance you decide to forgive me, I promise I’ll never break your trust like this again. I can’t say I won’t mess up, but I swear I will do everything I can to make sure I won’t hurt you again. Because I really like you. — Joana smiled and Cris was sure that it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

— l really like you too. — Cris said, staring at Joana’s eyes. This time, when her heart pondered heavily on her chest, she didn’t have to fight her mind to push away her feelings for Joana. This time, Cris was the one who took a step forward, getting closer to her. — I forgive you. — Cris whispered, gently touching Joana’s cheek, moving some strands of purple hair away from her face. — I want it to be a start too. — Cris continued. Joana smiled and rested her forehead on Cris’.

 Joana tilted her head a bit and waited. Her lips were slightly parted. Cris was sure she was blushing. And Joana stood still, just waiting for Cris to make the call. So she did.

 Cris’ lips touched Joana’s softly at first. Joana gently put her hands on Cris’ waist, holding on to her. Cris couldn’t help but smile, breaking the kiss for some seconds before Joana pulled her back, kissing her more strongly and Cris could have sworn she was melting against Joana’s body.

 Joana’s lips on hers suddenly feel like too much and too little at the same time. There’s so much Cris is feeling right now. And even if they are as close as they could possibly be, it’s still not enough. Cris doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of Joana. So she smiled at her again, this time looking right into Joana’s eyes.

 She hopes Joana can understand what she means. Cris hopes she can read on her eyes how happy she is. How much she cares for her. How she wishes they could just settle on this moment forever. Cris wonders if it’s even possible to ponder all those feelings on a single look.

— You’re doing it again. — Joana said, breaking the comfortable silence they were in while holding on to each other, standing in the middle of Cris’ living room. It might just be her new favorite room on her whole house.

— Doing what?

— The frog eyes thing. — Of course Joana would be the one to read everything that was written over her face. For the first time, Cris didn’t hate that expression as much as usual. Because it meant that Joana understood her. That she could see even the things Cris didn’t know how to show. — And the blushing, of course. — Joana says, seeming a little too pleased with herself by figuring out she had such an effect on Cris.

— I do it all the time, okay? It’s not like you’re special or something. — Cris lies, burying her face in the crook of Joana’s hair because she’s afraid of how much the girl will see if she looks her at the eyes.

— I would never think so. — Joana lied back, hugging her tightly. Cris’ whole body shook with laughter before Joana kissed her again and again and again. — By the way, you look great on those pajamas. Pink really is your color.

— Shut up. I really thought you hadn’t noticed. — Cris complained.

— No chance. I always notice you.

— Now you’re just being cheesy.

— Don’t pretend you don’t like it. — Joana said, laughing. Cris pulled her for another kiss instead of answering. After all, they both knew the truth.

 


End file.
